Time to Part
by Katsura018
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami are now Graduating... how will they part? Or will they? Shonen-ai


It was all over. The popular duo of the Seirin team was finally graduation high school.

"Uwaah~ Kagami-Sempai! Kuroko-Sempai! What would we do without you?" their juniors cried. "What are you on about? Let go!" kagami yells trying to free himself of his crying junior. Today was their graduation ceremony. Their seniors from before has already gone to different colleges, some still pursuing their dreams to be a professional basketball player others focusing their eyes on studying. In the end Hyugaa was able to confess to the coach with his clothes on, happily becoming a couple once they got to their university. The team has been through a lot. The Kagami-Kuroko duo becoming very known after their success in the Winter Cup against the Rakuzan High.

The club eventually gained more popularity and newer, fresher members for the coach and a newly recruited manager to nurture. The invitation to the Nationals, meeting and playing ones again with the Generation of Miracles adding in more powerful players and the Uncrowned Kings. Becoming the No. 1 team in Japan definitely wasn't easy, but the team's bond was able to overcome anything. The setbacks they experienced, the absence of the team's founder after the winter cup, the losses and failures they experienced in their second year, the sad goodbyes their seniors gave when they too graduated. As Kuroko stared at the empty gym, everything was all coming back. The wonderful and sad memories, he remembered all of them and couldn't help but smile.

He was very grateful to this team; the team that helped him defeat the Generation of Miracles. Though it was only 3 years, it was wonderful. Kuroko takes a few steps forward to the ring, a ball in hand, he goes for a shot. It went in. He's become stronger; he could never thank this group of players enough for what they let him experience. "Nice Shot!" Kuroko turns; he sees kagami at the entrance coming nearer. "I knew you'd be here, one on one?" Kagami challenges as he picks up the ball. "Sure"

Still wearing their uniforms, the duo plays with Kuroko dribbling the ball, blocked by Kagami. _I didn't try to notice for a while but his definitely gotten taller._ Kuroko absentmindedly thinks, unfortunately getting the ball stolen from him. _He's gotten faster too…._ Kagami successfully dunks; eyeing Kuroko as he goes down from such a high jump, making a small quake once his feet touches the court. "What's wrong?" Kagami asks, picking up the ball and approaching Kuroko.

"I was thinking…" his reply emotionless. "Well, me too, I guess…" Kagami blankly stares at the empty court. "3 years eh… feels like more…" he speaks to himself. "Thank You…"

Red hair quickly stiffening as the owner's eyes widens to look at the smaller teen. "Wha-? Ugh, I've lost count of how many times you've said that…" he hastily adverts his eyes, scratching his nape in embarrassment. _Yet, I still get affected by it every single time, jeez… _"What a shame… since this might be the last one…" Kuroko continues joining kagami to look at the court.

"Kuroko…" kagami eyes the smaller males frame. _His gotten taller compared to before… well not as tall as me… if you knew just how much I honestly want to say the same words to you even before…_ kagami's eyes starts to go sullen as he remembers all what they've been through, His thought of this, the time when he had to part with Kuroko, though he never knew how he'd regret wasting all those opportunities to properly thank him for always being there for him. Supporting him and easing his every misery after a loss, getting him back to his feet when he felt lost, a thousand shows of gratitude wouldn't be enough. He knew that was how Kuroko felt as well, but that's what hurt him most, because it could only be that. He couldn't say the word "Thank you" to Kuroko while very aware of the ulterior motives behind it. In those 3 years, his thought so much of the other teen more than just a partner in play, more than a friend, as someone he holds dear, very dear.

"Hey, Kagami-kun, where will you go for college?" Kuroko asks, taking note of the sad face his partner was making. "Huh? Erm… I'm…" he fidgets; _he can really get annoying in times like this…_ Kuroko thought preparing himself for whatever kagami might reply. "…going back to the states" Kagami declares looking down, unsure if he wanted to see Kuroko's sad expression though the 'I'm happy for you and good luck' look was more heart breaking as well. "What are you planning to do there?" a quick reply, fully aware of what kagami meant. "Well…" kagami begins to stutter again, a vein pops on kuroko's cheek.

"Will you continue basketball?" Kuroko starts, moving closer to the taller teen. "Chances of becoming a professional is higher there for you, I suppose I should…"

_Here it comes! His just going to wish me luck and it's all over! What to do? Should I just take it fist then confess right after? Won't he feel guilty? He wouldn't! it's not like he has the same feelings I have!(OUCH) Should I stop him and confess NOW then accept his rejection? I'm leaving either way, better leave without regrets right? And I might be able to move on more easily not seeing his face, not seeing his face… ever… again… well, whoever said moving on was easy, but…_

"…go with you."

HUH?

"A shadow needs its light after all or it will just disappear" Kuroko smiles at kagami, taking the ball from his hands. Kagami's face was priceless. "That is… if it's alright with you?"

"Kuroko…" Kagami's eyes wide as plates soften by the small yet so heartwarming smile he receives. "Are, are you sure?" kagami begins to panic. _Does he even know what that means? He'd have to move away to the states, leave japan, everything… and… come with me… _

"You've changed in a lot of ways but the way you stutter still really annoys me…" Kuroko emphasizes on making a frown and passing the ball back to kagami with a little force enough to hear the echo of the ball slapping kagami's hand. "I'm sure! I want to continue playing basketball! Didn't these 3 years make it clear to you on how much I love it? I'm not planning on ever abandoning it"

"But…" _I see, it's still basketball, I understand what he means as a player as well, and I love it too. I wouldn't stop playing either for any reason. But… that's just it, that's the reason that's the ONLY reason he wanted to come with me… only that… so I can keep my title as his light, so he can continue being my shadow so we can be an incredible duo again. So he can play again… he only needs me for that… I've always known… he's used me to defeat the Generation of Miracles after all, I've always felt it, silly me getting worked up about what he just said… haha…ha..ha_

"Sorry…" _I can't do it… I'm afraid, the mighty tiger, afraid… _"I don't want you to come with me…" Kagami states keeping his gaze low, his lips in a smile yet his eyes showing how he regret saying those simple words. _I can't be together with him just like that; I'm scared that I'd want more. Just please let me move on… I don't want to forget you but… _"…well, if you just want to continue playing basketball, there's still the other 5 of the Generation of Miracles, I'm sure they'd love to have you!" _What am I saying… _"Kise asks you were you were going for college before, right? I'd bet he wanted you to come with him! He's gotten really good too!" _Why would I want him to go with that pretty boy? I have a feeling he feels the same way I do for you… _"And there's Midorima, he's becoming more of a team player after all what's happened, we had a real hard time with him in our second winter cup, remember?" _Stop, if this continues… _"…and then there's Aomine" _Your original light, your first light, the one reason why you wanted to defeat the Generation of Miracles for, someone I could par with but never for your… _

"I don't want to…" Kuroko declares finally snapping and using his wrist band as a sling shot to hit kagami's forehead. "Ouch? What?"

"Kagami is… Kagami is my ONLY light!" said with a serious face.

"BUT! I'm telling you-" kagami starts not giving up. _If it's only for that then forget it!_

"I want to continue playing Basketball with Kagami!"

"I CAN'T-"

"I like playing alongside Kagami!"

"Kuroko… I'm telling you…" _ Please STOP_

"I like Kagami-"

_*throb* _ _Huh? What? What? Could it be? His saying it with such a serious face, the reason he wants to come with isn't only cause…._

"-'s Basketball!"

HUH?

"I like Kagami's Basketball, THE BEST!" Kuroko shouts, completely serious.

"Ku… Kuroko?" _Is it really ONLY THAT?_

"NO! I LOVE Kagami's Basketball! And no matter what you say, I'm going with you!"

And so, since Kagami was left completely speechless, or rather say stoned, by Kuroko's simple word of "love" the duo ended up going to states together for college and basketball.

* * *

Author: oh~ cruel me! hope you enjoyed! Haha, sequel? (and we need more Kagami X Kuroko T_T)


End file.
